


Por una Cabeza

by theroseinhisheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseinhisheart/pseuds/theroseinhisheart
Summary: 1.	Love is blind, 出自莎士比亚。2.	I'm sorry I think I'm going to come. 出自《BJ单身日记2》，很像是柯克兰会讲出来的话。
Relationships: 亚瑟·柯克兰/王耀
Kudos: 5





	Por una Cabeza

“你知道，我最近一直在想怎样才能让柯克兰明白我很想和他上床。”

弗朗西斯被酒呛了一下，“我不知道。就像我不知道我们今晚谈论的话题会如此劲爆一样。”

平平无奇的周五夜晚，一仍其旧的酒吧，异常的是王耀自落座后就保持着闷闷不乐的神情，浸泡在金汤力里的冰块都快融化了他也没把酒杯放到在唇边。弗朗西斯耐心地等待着王耀主动开口，但他显然没估计到自己向来含蓄的好友会这么语出惊人。

王耀望过来的眼神颇有几分哀怨：“你别刺激我，我现在很脆弱。”弗朗西斯只好做了个“你继续”的手势，正襟危坐以示对他感情问题的尊重。

亚瑟·柯克兰是王耀交往了三个月的男友。他是王耀就职公司聘请的事务律师，王耀负责同他交涉具体事宜，在沟通的过程中他们产生了一种奇妙的化学反应，过量分泌的PEA令他们在早晨见面时不自觉地微笑，目光相遇就容易短暂陷入静默。幸好在有违专业精神的事情真正发生之前案子就结束，不再是合作伙伴的亚瑟·柯克兰做的第一件事就是发短信问王耀能否和他一起吃晚饭。他们的浪漫关系发展得迅速且顺利，如胶似漆随时都能闪瞎旁人眼睛，唯一的问题是目前他们最亲密的接触也止于拥抱和接吻，而亚瑟·柯克兰好像完全无意往下探索更多。

“有很多次我们快到那一步了，但他总是会停下来。”耀既沮丧又困惑地喃喃自语，“是他太保守了吗？还是根本就是因为我不够有性吸引力。”

彩色的灯光错落地照着他的侧脸，为他柔和秀美的轮廓平添一份暧昧的迷离，弗朗西斯相信如果不是自己还坐在他旁边那些来自不同方向若有似无黏连在王耀身上的目光很快就要化作实质行动了。为了防止王耀从恋情烦扰滑向事态更为严重的自我怀疑，弗朗西斯好心宽慰他：“不要想太多，你很美。或许是他那方面不行。”

虽然从王耀的表情变化来看他的话并没有起到理想效果。

Love is blind, and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that themselves commit. 恋爱使人痴线，把简单的问题变得离奇曲折。“告诉他，或者脱光了去勾引他。不然你还想怎么样。”

回到家的时候王耀躺在沙发上借着酒意思考他和亚瑟之间究竟是否有问题，如果有又出在哪里，然后他回忆起上周就在亚瑟家里，他们倒在地毯上亲吻的时候王耀还以为他们的关系终于要取得突破，结果衣衫不整的柯克兰从同样衣衫不整的王耀身上起来嘴里还重复了好几次“我很抱歉”。原来共进晚餐真的是字面上的一起吃饭而没有意味着其他，既然如此为何要开这么暗的灯又播放艾拉·费兹杰拉来将他撩拨，王耀生气地把灯光扭亮了好几度。

亚瑟·柯克兰是刻板印象里的英国绅士，他风度翩翩，注重礼节，一天要讲两百句please和sorry。约会之初，王耀觉得他有些像《隔世情缘》里那个从十九世纪穿越到现代的Leopold，现在他开始怀疑他的性观念是否同样没有与时俱进。

在同两任前男友的相处过程中王耀都对性爱持相当冷淡的态度（或许他在床上勉强的表现是这两段关系失败的重要原因），出于负责任的角度他曾思忖过或许应该找一个同样冷感的伴侣，直到遇到亚瑟·柯克兰。柯克兰和他的前任完全不同，除了毫无疑问他是最优质的那一个，还因为他对王耀有绝对的性吸引力。某次晚宴时他在桌下牵着王耀的手放到自己的大腿上然后轻轻挠他的手心，仅仅是这种表达亲昵的小动作都能令王耀不分场合地想入非非心神不宁。柯克兰的一举一动都好像在向他发出情欲的暗示，让他变得好似初初经历性启蒙的青少年。

王耀没有经验如何应对这种前所未有又愈演愈烈的春心萌动，但他知道只有柯克兰能给他解决的方案。他想了解他是否有同样的情热和渴望，他要他更多更深的占有和触碰。

王耀觉得自己有必要和亚瑟好好谈谈这件事。

酒吧谈心半个月后的周六，王耀和亚瑟·柯克兰在沿河餐厅度过了一个常规的约会之夜，他们隔着餐桌静静对望很久都没有把食物送入口中，夏日傍晚有些咸涩的风吹过令王耀产生了一种错觉，他们保持这样的状态似乎也未尝不可。直到亚瑟将王耀送到他家楼下，王耀解开安全带，在打开车门之前他略加思索然后侧过身，亚瑟·柯克兰恰好转过头来，于是原本应该印在脸颊上的轻吻落在了他的唇上。柯克兰反应迅速且相当配合地加深了这个意外的吻，他勾住王耀的下巴先是温柔亲昵的辗转然后用舌尖顶开他的牙关在他口腔里扫荡。

他们在狭小的前座空间用一种别扭的姿势热吻，两具身躯越贴越紧，柯克兰原本撑在他腿边的手搂紧了他的腰，王耀认为这是一个好时机，于是他揽住对方的脖颈，气息不稳地在他耳边低声说：“你想上去坐坐吗？”

“现在这么晚，我可能会打扰你休息。”亚瑟的语气再真诚不过。

这简直难以置信。王耀觉得今夜再止步于此自己一定会气到晕过去，他咬了亚瑟的下巴一口，“真的吗？！你真的听不出来我在暗示我想和你做爱？”

王耀把锁匙乱戳了几次才插进正确的地方，他们一边激烈急切地唇舌交缠一边毫无章法地拉扯彼此的衣服，一路从玄关到王耀的卧室踢到了落地灯撞倒了摆在桌上的绿植，直到亚瑟把王耀压到床上困在自己双臂之间，整个过程他们没有松开对方一厘米一秒钟。

等到痴缠的嘴唇终于难舍难离地分开，他们一边急促地喘息一边从对方的双眼里看到了同样爆发的情欲和狂热。

“为什么你之前一直拒绝我？”

“什么？”

“拒绝和我上床。”

“我有吗？”亚瑟过了一会才明白王耀指的是什么。他难得地露出了有些局促的表情，捉住王耀的手按在自己左胸膛让他感受那里诚实的、过速的跃动，“……那不是拒绝。我很珍惜你，也很珍惜我们的关系。我不希望身体进度太快让我们忽略情感上的交流，我害怕那样会把热情提前耗尽。”

这算得上是他们第一次谈起这段恋爱关系的长远发展。

王耀把脸埋到亚瑟的肩膀闷闷地说：“但你从来都没有和我说过。我还以为你不想睡我。”

亚瑟觉得王耀很可爱，“是我的错。”令他不合时宜地有些想笑。“但你要是知道我每晚都在幻想些什么就不会这么认为了。”

王耀想了想，后知后觉地开始脸红起来，“我觉得你说得对，我们的确应该……嗯……”他的声音戛然而止。

亚瑟的手从他的衬衫底下伸了进去。他的指尖沿着纤瘦的腰往上缓慢地逐寸抚过细腻的肌肤，游走的抚摸引发感受器内外离子的流动和浓度变化，激增的电压通过脊髓直达大脑，带来前所未有的震颤和酥麻。王耀明白了这意味着什么，他艰难地让自己不要这么快就发出不得体的声音。

亚瑟·柯克兰低声说：“如果你觉得不舒服的话我们就停下来。”

王耀的回答是揽紧了亚瑟的脖子献上自己的嘴唇。

如果他们都渴望对方那为什么要忍耐。

炽热的坚硬紧紧贴住耀的大腿内侧，他主动伸手脱掉自己的衣服然后抬腿缠住亚瑟的腰，他害羞又期待的神情让亚瑟的动作变得更加用力和急躁。他的唇从他的耳后流连到颈侧，一路向下直到咬住一边乳头，王耀情不自禁地抬起胸抓住他的金发扬起头喘息。

粗硕的性器撑开紧窄生涩的穴口然后缓慢地没入，湿热的软肉瞬间绞紧了他，亚瑟忍耐着冲动停下来问他：“你感觉还好吗？”

耀混乱地点点头，他没有办法张口回答，他的声音一触碰到空气就即刻被情欲打碎成呻吟和气喘。如果他能诚实地表达自己，他会告诉亚瑟好这个词不足以概括他此刻的感受，无上的快慰同时碾压过他的生理和心理，把他的逻辑和理智都蒸发，令他觉得自己不再是自己。柯克兰出于体贴而放慢的攻势对他来说反而是另一种折磨，光是被插进来就快要让他直接射精了。

多余的话无谓再讲。亚瑟抓住王耀紧紧拽着床单的手放到唇边亲了亲，然后按在他耳边填入他的指缝。他用温柔的吻当作安抚一边开始小幅度的抽插，直到王耀原本因为疼痛而紧绷的身体像快要融化一样一点点变软，尝试着摆动腰臀迎合亚瑟的节奏去回应，亚瑟不再抑制自己用更重的力度让阴茎整根地进出。亚瑟·柯克兰撑起手臂迷恋地俯视他，他散开的长发含泪的眼睛张开的红唇，泛红的肌肤激荡出温热的春意，比他无数次的想象要更加甜蜜诱人，令他神魂颠倒意乱情迷。

他们的身体不可思议地契合，像同奏一支缠绵的爱歌。

王耀不知道自己叫床的声音有多大，但即使意识到了他也没有办法控制自己的反应。除了身体的快感，亚瑟的一切都给王耀带来鲜明和强烈的感受，他的声音和眼眉，他的脉搏与呼吸，亚瑟·柯克兰填满了王耀的身体也填平了他疑问的空隙。亚瑟在挺腰的同时用浓密睫毛下的绿色眼睛痴情地看着他，他惊人的英俊和性感把王耀迷得晕晕乎乎，他很想叫他不要再发散荷尔蒙让自己本来就已经无法思考的大脑彻底爆炸。一滴汗水顺着亚瑟高挺的鼻梁滑下打到耀的锁骨，王耀受不了地抓住亚瑟的手臂一阵绞紧，亚瑟被刺激得用力顶了几下，让他发出尖叫和惊喘再不甚诚恳地道歉，“放松点宝贝。”

亚瑟翻身扶着他的腰让他坐在自己身上，王耀的长发垂下来随着动作酥酥地扫过柯克兰的脸，他忍不住握住一缕亲了一下。他们在没完没了的湿热的吻的间隙痴迷地望住对方，王耀按住亚瑟的肩膀吞吐起伏，他第一次这么做却像宇宙赐给他的本能。他有些生涩地试着加大摆腰的幅度和夹紧穴肉，亚瑟撑在床边的手臂因为用力而肌肉绷紧青筋突起，总是表情管理得当的英俊面庞露出迷乱的神态，他的反应让王耀有些得意，他捧住亚瑟的脸叫他sexy puppy。这个爱称令亚瑟发出沙哑的笑声，他抚弄王耀的脊背配合着他的节奏向上挺腰精准地顶弄他的敏感点，让王耀脖颈扬起撩人的弧度把自己的乳头又送回亚瑟嘴里。

等亚瑟重新把王耀按回身下时王耀已经撑不住先高潮了一次，他浑身抽搐夹不紧双腿，脸上沾着汗水和口水露出被操熟的痴态，嘴里唯一能表达清晰的词是亚瑟的名字。

王耀泛红的大眼睛闪着泪水，令他看上去同时交织着天真和色情。亚瑟想起曾在V&A博物馆观赏过的德化瓷器，被称为“中国白”的颜色不会比此刻他手掌爱抚过的领域更莹润柔和。他的身体是只属于亚瑟·柯克兰的乐园和绿洲，他已经拥有却还是怎么索求都不足够

“把腿再张开一点好吗？”亚瑟·柯克兰看似在询问但他按着王耀膝窝几乎将他的折叠的动作显然不像嘴上这么彬彬有礼，他捏紧了两团绵软滑腻的臀瓣令它们在他手中被揉弄出下流的形状，玩够了然后毫不留情地向两边掰开彻底露出正在艰难地吞咽着硬物的嫩红穴口，让王耀腰部悬空看清楚他是如何被自上而下地顶开贯穿，交合处发出黏腻的水声，王耀发出颤抖的哭叫伴随着下面窒息般的痉挛和紧缩。

“嗯、呃……我不行了……我要死掉了。”他一边乱流眼泪一边颠三倒四地呻吟着求饶，抱紧亚瑟的背呜呜咽咽地仰起脸：“亲亲我。”

亚瑟听话地捏住他的脸颊把嘴唇压上去和他接吻，用唇齿把他的哭叫一点点磨碎，温存抚慰的同时下身耸动的力度和频率却几乎每下都碾过令他崩溃的地方，把吞吃得肿胀的穴口捣得汁水四溅，让他上面下面都一片狼藉。

结束之前亚瑟在耀耳边喘息着说：I'm sorry I think I'm going to come.

耀被干得已经判断不出他在说什么，只有身体还在努力地跟着反应，把亚瑟给他的精液全部容纳进肚子里。

他们汗湿的身体紧紧贴在一起，在余韵带来的一阵阵晕眩和发热里摸索着扣住十指交换眼神和吐息。他们共度的每一个含情时刻都为今夜作注解，赋予这份结合更多的意义。

“我们明天还可以做吗？“亚瑟还停留在王耀的身体里不愿出来。

“什么时候都可以。 ”他们的嘴唇又碰到一起。

坦白欲望，交付身心，没有什么比与情人的爱与性更神奇。亚里士多德认为性交的目的是为了得到爱，无论肌肤相触是出于何种理由，至少他们在全情投入时已经找到答案。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Love is blind, 出自莎士比亚。  
> 2\. I'm sorry I think I'm going to come. 出自《BJ单身日记2》，很像是柯克兰会讲出来的话。


End file.
